


Visitors

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [51]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're my friends, Daddy.  They keep me safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 June 2016  
> Word Count: 447  
> Written for: Lula_loops  
> Prompt: 2. “Have you lost your damn _mind_!?”  
>  Summary: "They're my friends, Daddy. They keep me safe."  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set before the final two episodes of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't know what it is about Jacob and the hellhounds being put together so much in these stories. Or maybe it seems like they are. Not that I'm complaining, because I like the idea that Jacob is more important than anyone suspects. I just am curious as to why the D20 and my muses keep throwing them together in fics for me. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Daddy's working and Papa's making dinner. Jacob is coloring on the deck, enjoying the sun before dinner and bedtime. Daddy bought him a whole new set of coloring books. He likes the pictures of the dogs the best. He hums to himself as he fills the pages with color, anxious to show Daddy his pictures after dinner.

Movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention when he goes to switch out to a different crayon. Glancing into the backyard, he sees them resting on the grass at the far end of the pool. He doesn't like the pool anymore, but the dogs intrigue him. He hasn't told Daddy or Papa that the dogs follow him around. He knows they'd be mad if they found out, and he doesn't like it when they're mad.

Setting aside his crayons, Jacob gets up and makes his way down the steps to the backyard. As he does, the trio of dogs slowly moves closer. He smiles as he sits on the grass, trying to ignore the pool in the background. The dogs don't want him to go near the water this time. That was only the one time, he knows that now.

One of the dogs settles its head in his lap, the other two lying nearby, but not close enough for him to touch. Only the one really ever gets close enough for him to think of petting it. With gentle fingers, Jacob strokes the dark fur repeatedly. He giggles when the dog leans up to lick his cheek.

"Good doggies," he says softly, still being gentle around the trio. "Thank you for coming to visit."

"Jacob? Dinner time!"

The second he hears Daddy's voice, the dogs all tense, but don't get up quite yet. Jacob can feel the muscles bunching up under the soft fur, feeling frustrated that his friends will be going away now.

"Jake? Where are y-- Get away from him!"

Daddy comes running down the stairs as the dogs get up to growl softly and bare their teeth before running away. Jacob feels angry tears in his eyes as they disappear into the trees, and fights when Daddy goes to pick him up.

"No, Daddy!"

"Jacob, what were you thinking? Where did those dogs come from?"

"They're my friends, Daddy. They keep me safe."

Daddy picks him up then and carries him back up to the deck. "No, buddy, that's what Daddy does. Those dogs could have hurt you. You need to tell me or Papa the next time they show up, okay? They shouldn't be here."

Jacob sighs and nods reluctantly, knowing that it'll be harder for his friends to visit him now.


End file.
